The Lost Ninja
by DougyFresh
Summary: One incident changed the shinobi world as we know it. Watch a Stronger, more wise Naruto overcome the challenges he faces with Team 7 as they fight together to protect one another and watch Naruto become the ninja he was destined to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"…."

"Haruno Sakura.."

"I'm with Naruto-baka?…" Sakura said with annoyance and sadness.

"And Uchiha Sasuke, you're instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

"Yatta! Beat that Ino-pig, I'm with Sasuke-kun!" she screamed loudly.

"Hmph" Sasuke said coolly.

"Curse Kami-sama, I'm with the no talent, loud banshee and an emo…Guess it'll have to do until they die on the battlefield." Coldly thought the newly graduated genin.

"Alright class, you're instructors should be coming in soon to pick you up, just remember that being a ninja isn't all fun and games. You'll be going on missions that could be a life or death and one mistake could cost you your life or your comrades. Good luck to you all and I wish only the best for you!" stated Iruka, the class' ex-sensei.

Hours passed and all the genin left with their sensei's, except for Team Seven who were all visibly pissed for waiting so long for their instructor to arrive.

"Damnit I've waited long enough!" Sakura yelled walking up to the door and opening it rather angrily then suddenly there standing in front of her was a tall man with gray, gravity defying hair, a Konoha Leaf headband on his forehead which also covered his left eye, a Jonin Flak Jacket on his chest, which covered his blue full body suit, and he had the audacity to smile with his right eye. "Yo" he said, "My first impression of you all is…I hate you". He stated simply not losing his eye smile.

"Meet me at the rooftop, we'll discuss everything up there". And then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

(5 Minutes later)

"All right you three, tell me something about yourself, you're likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams".

"Ano, Sensei could you tell us about yourself first?" Sakura requested. "All right, I'm Hatake Kakashi, My likes…. My dislikes… and hobbies, not interested in telling you three". 'So we only know his name' they all thought in unison.

"So what about you pinky?" "Oh, well I'm Haruno Sakura and for whom I like is…*Squeal* for who I dislike is Ino-pig and Naruto-Baka, and my hobbies are…*Squeal* and my dream is too…*Squeal*" all while looking at Sasuke and blushing.

'So a fan girl huh? I need to work on that' Kakashi deducted. "Ok, ducky what about you?"

"Hmph, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes, I dislike many things and for hobbies, I like to train and get stronger, as for my ambition I want to resurrect my clan and I _will_ kill a certain man."

' _So cool_!' Sakura screamed to herself. 'As I thought, Sasuke is a special case, while I understand his rage I'm going to try and help him see reason.' Kakashi promised to himself. "And what about you whiskers?"

"(Sigh), My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike this village and the civilians, my hobbies are to train and my dream..." he thought hard about this. "My goal is to become one of the strongest ninjas in this unforgiving world so I can change it."

'Naruto, he must've had it really hard ever since the incident with the Kyuubi being sealed in him by our late Hokage, even more so since the village openly despises him and he doesn't even know why." Kakashi also blames himself for his cold behavior, if only he had... No, what's done is done, all he can do now is guide all three of them to the right path and make them strong, that's if they can pass his test.

"Alright, so know that introductions are out of the way, let me explain something to you three". Kakashi said, getting eerily serious. "You guys, aren't genin." "Wait wha-"Sakura said before being cut off by Kakashi.

"I know you have question just let me explain. You guys aren't genin yet because tomorrow we'll be having a test to see if you can prove yourself to be an effective team together. Out of the 26 squads only 9 will pass and officially become Konoha genin".

"Sorry Sensei but what happens to the rest of the failed squads?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well they get sent back to the academy and have to redo the whole process again." Kakashi said with his usual eye smile. To say all three were shocked would be an understatement. "The purpose of this is to wheedle out the weak."

"Makes sense" said Naruto regaining his composer. " _Makes sense_!? That's completely unfair!" Yelled Sakura. "Sakura, didn't you hear Iruka-Sensei before he left? The ninja life is cold and heartless, once you're in the battlefield the rules that were used to living by changes, it's us or them, that's the way we ninja live by". Simply stated by Sasuke. "But..!"

"It's true Sakura, as a ninja, we kill for the sake of our village, casualties are unavoidable in the battlefield it's hard to come to terms with it but it's best you understand now." Kakashi somberly told her. Sakura couldn't argue, it's what she signed up for, it's best if she accepts it now or risk dying on the field.

"Anyway, tomorrow meet me at Training Field 7 at dusk", said the Jonin turning away from his cute students. "Oh, and one last thing, don't eat breakfast otherwise you'll puke." Then he left in a puff of smoke.

With that all three genin went their separate ways. Sasuke went to his compound to continue his training, Sakura went home and as for Naruto, well let's find out. As we see our favorite yellow headed ninja walk down the heart of the village, you can't help but notice the looks of fear on the villagers as they shield their kids from him and tell them never to speak or go near him _ever_. When he passes by them, the utter hatred in their eyes is unquestionable as he keeps on ignoring them. They all whisper behind his back thinking he can't hear them but he can. The whispers that he hears are, "demon", "monster", "murderer", "demon child" and so on. While he ignores them he can't fathom what he ever did to deserve this, While Naruto is cold to most. Once you get to know him you find a sad, confused teen who's up all night questioning his own existence and why he was put in this cursed village. Trying to get of the subject, he hurry's to the best ramen stand in the whole world, Ichiraku Ramen.

As Naruto is about to get there he senses someone watching him, normally he would ignore it but this feeling seemed… Different, and he couldn't describe it himself so with a quick stop he turns around and sees only the deserted street, the feeling of uneasiness leaving him. "Huh, I could've sworn someone was watching me," 'but what was that feeling just now?' he thought "Whatever, better hurry."

As he runs off to Ichiraku's, he had failed to notice the short blue haired teen girl who was blushing madly at almost being caught stalk-watching over her crush. Who is this girl you may ask? Well it's Naruto's #1 stalk- I mean fan girl, Hyuuga Hinata the shy heiress of the famous Hyuuga clan.

As Naruto leaves Ichiraku's full and satisfied he decides it's time for a new look and more ninja equipment seeing as his orange and blue jumpsuit is worn and that he sticks out like a sore thumb. Going further down the street he is once again in the crowd of the villagers. Looking around he sees a ninja store just across the street called "Konoha Ninja Shop". Gathering a lot of chakra to his feet, he was sprung up over the crowd and landed safely in front of the store. As he heads in, the bell indicating a customer has arrived, rings and within a few seconds Naruto heard what sounding like a women tripping over something, followed by curses. Once the women came out from the back, he was greeted with quite a beauty, an average tan, brunette hair with two Chinese-style buns on top, and a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals.

"Hello my name is TenTen, how may I help you?" she greeted.

"Names Naruto, I was looking for new clothes and for more ninja equipment."

"Ah, can I assume you're a freshly stated genin?" question TenTen. Receiving a nod as an answer. "Wow, I can remember being a rookie like it was yesterday, say kid who's your sensei?"

"Uh Tenten, was it? Can I find clothes first, I'm in a bit of a hurry".

"Oh, ha-ha, sorry Naruto" she said looking sheepish. "How about this, let me help you with find clothes and you'll answer my questions, deal?" Naruto really was in a hurry, if he didn't get finished with all this shopping he wouldn't be able to train to be ready for his test tomorrow, but he also wasn't good with his own shopping counting his purchase of the jumpsuit and Tenten _was_ willing to help him, so he said the logical answer. "Deal."

TenTen helping Naruto out with his clothes couldn't be anymore then a blessing. He would never say it but with her help he looks and feels more like a real ninja. No more blue and bright orange jumpsuit, now what took its place is a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, also wearing a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm and dark-orange pants with steel-plated boots, and instead of the normal blue for his headband cloth, he chose to change it black.

Tenten eye's him, she can't help but think he looks more professional and cooler with his new look. 'Good job Tenten, A+ as always!' she silently acknowledged herself. "Now! Let's find you some weapons, what were you thinking of getting?"

"A pair of knuckle knives, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, trip-wire and smoke bombs."

"Yosh! Let me get them for you in the back, wait one second." Determined to finish out his request. As she left the room, Naruto honestly thought she was a very nice person. While she was helping him with the clothes situation, they briefly talked about him as he tried to avoid most of her questions, answering mostly about his team and that he isn't a genin _yet_ and that he has to take his test tomorrow with his new sensei and team to prove he's qualified for the job. After that, Naruto started asking Tenten questions about her team and how long she's been a genin for and why she's working at a shop instead of training or out on a mission.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

" _I'm stuck with Guy-sensei, Lee, and Neji Hyuuga." Naruto being familiar with the latter's name since he was last year's Rookie of the Year_. " _We've been working together for a year and a half now getting stronger and having more experience as ninja instead of taking last year's chuunin exam". Naruto could see reason to her sensei's plan, being more experienced as a ninja and a team would greatly benefit there chances of winning the chuunin exams. "As for working in the store, well whenever I have time off, I help my family with the store for the extra money and plus I meet all kind of interesting people."_

 _(END FLASHBACK)_

If what Tenten said was true about how strong her team was, than if Sasuke, Sakura and him were to pass this test tomorrow and make the chunnin exams then they all would have to train their butts off to overcome them. Suddenly Tenten came out with all the items that he requested. "Here you go Naruto!" Happy she could be of help. "Thanks TenTen, you really helped me out, how much do I owe you?" As Naruto paid the bill for his weapons and put them away in a sealing scroll he thanked her again, and was about to leave, before she stopped him. "Hey wait Naruto, when you become genin would you like to spar sometime? I'm interested on how you'll progress over time." Not expecting the request, he turned around and did his rare but genuine smiles and said, "Of course when I become genin with can definitely spar."

Walking out the store with Tenten waving bye to him, Naruto couldn't help but smile all the way to training ground 44, hoping that he gained a new friend and potential best friend. Growing up alone and having the old-geezer Hokage as his only friend, while he was content, the Hokage couldn't see Naruto every day or hang out with Naruto whenever he wanted to play as he had a village to run. Plus, with all the villagers avoiding him like the plague, he would be left alone or be bullied before he stopped that when they were bullying a blue haired Hyuuga kid about his age after they made her cry for no reason. So for Naruto finding a person like Tenten who openly shows genuine kindness and treats him like an actual human being, makes Naruto feel less like a monster that the villagers keep saying he is and like a normal 12 year old kid.

(Next Morning, 6am)

We now see three tired looking kids walking to Training ground 7, all visibly hungry as they didn't eat dinner last night as there bellies grumbled loudly. Naruto greeting both his teammates, Sasuke returning his acknowledge and Sakura too, albeit reluctantly but she did it anyway because Sasuke did.

(3 hours and 47 minutes later)

Naruto decided to get more sleep if their sensei was going to be a dick and make them wait this long, after the extensive training with his shadow clones learning how to use the knuckle knives and fending off the animals that inhabit training ground 44 he deserved the rest. Sasuke practiced his Taijustu while Sakura watched him practice not at all mad as she got to watch Sasuke workout. * _ **Puff of smoke***_ "Yo." Kakashi states coolly. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yells getting dangerously close to Kakashi.

"Hehe, sorry a black cat walked by, so I played it safe and took the long way here." Kakashi said while taking out his a timer. _LIAR!_ Sakura mentally thought. "Alright, you have till 12 to get this bells off from me, but remember if you want these bells you'll have to come at me with the intent to _kill_ ". Saying the last part serious. The soon-to-be genin eyed each other and nodded, then they look at their sensei determined to pass at all cost!

'Oh? It looks like I won't be able to get a chance to find out what happens next in Icha Icha' Kakashi thought as he analyzed the seriousness in his student's eyes.

" _Begin!"_

Answers from Author:

Naruto is a lot more wiser and stronger then he was in the manga, he wasn't persuaded to take to scroll of sealing from Mizuki, and he passed his entrance exam earning his ninja headband. Because of that, he hasn't figured out about the Kyuubi and why the villagers hate him, REASON FOR THIS, which I'll get to later ;)

Naruto's outfit is the same but smaller as they one that he wore in the movie "The Last" except with the steel boots and the headband. No reason for it, I just like it better than the jumpsuit he wore in the manga.

As for pairings, not sure yet, no yaoi's, not interested in stuff like that. I'm open for suggestions so feel free to write them down.

Also I'm a new writer so please bear with me and provide me feedback be it good or bad so I can learn from my mistakes and improve to make this story popular for others to enjoy.

Thanks for Reading! 3 Doug


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback Training Ground 7 at 7:45am)

We see our favorite team seating under the shade of a large tree, waiting for their _late_ sensei. All three of them were not happy so the air was awkwardly silent between them. Sasuke didn't want to wait anymore, Sakura wanted to strangle Kakashi and Naruto was brooding but very tired.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was getting annoyed of the silence and decided to ask. "Hey guys, what do you think this test is going to consist of anyway?" she said loudly trying to spark up conversation.

Sasuke looked at her and looked away pondering about this question. If it was any other time, he would've ignored his crazy fangirls question, but since he was bored and had nothing else to do he thought, 'what the hell'. "Well Sakura, he's a Jonin—" "No shit Sherlock," interrupted Naruto.

"Let me finish!" Sasuke said growing irritated again. "He's Jonin, so we can't underestimate him if we want those bells." "Besides, he said "we have to come at him with the intent to kill'" Sakura recited from his explanation yesterday. "Exactly what I was thinking you two." Naruto agreed. "No matter what, we cannot underestimate him. We must always be on guard when it comes to _the_ Hatake Kakashi." Naruto warned. "You know of him Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, he was born a genius in the shinobi arts. Starting the Academy at age 4, then graduating at the age of 5 as the rookie of the year and becoming Chunin at age 6 then he became a Jonin at the age of 12. He fought under the late Yodaime Hokage as his student and fought side by side with him throughout the Third Great Ninja War. He's also the son of the once famous Hatake Sakumo also known as 'Konoha's White Fang'." Sasuke and Sakura were both stunned from the new information given from there blond teammate about Kakashi's sensei and the realization of his father. They learned in the Academy about The White Fang, he abandoned the mission to save his comrades and because of his decision it was a huge blow to Konoha, from the guilt of the failed mission he committed suicide making Kakashi vow to follow the rules. From what Naruto said, it means Kakashi-Sensei is an A-rank to borderline S-rank ninja who fought under the tutelage of one of thee Hokage!

"But", Naruto said getting serious. Making both of them listen up. Naruto explained the mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge. "Kannabi Bridge was being used by Iwagakure forces to move in Kusagakure. This mission would mean to be Konoha's first huge offensive in the war. However his teammate, Rin, was captured by two Iwa-nin. His other teammate Obito Uchiha wanted to save Rin but Kakashi wanted to continue with the mission. Obito stubbornly left, before announcing that he believes The White Fang is a true hero. Parting soon after, Kakashi apparently had a change of heart and decided to go back and save Obito and Rin. Kakashi arrived and attacked one Iwa-nin who was about to kill Obito, while they fought the Iwa-nin attacked Obito who couldn't get out of the way and Kakashi took the impact causing him to lose his left eye for the duration of the mission."

"T-t-that's horrible!" Sakura said at a loss for words. Kids there age maybe even younger fighting in a war and dealing with comrades dying and losing body limbs. It made her shudder.

"To shorten the ending, what happened was that Obito and Kakashi finished off the first Iwa-nin and where successful in retrieving Rin inside a cave. However, the second Nin made the cave collapse, causing Kakashi to get hit in his blind spot. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way and instead took the blunt impact of a falling boulder crushing the left side of his body, thus killing him but not before he could give Kakashi his Left Sharigan eye, Sasuke's clan's prized Dojutsu".

From the realization of someone other than him or his brother having the sharigan made him silent. Perhaps what Naruto said about Kakashi was true. He can't let his guard down for a second. This could also be beneficial for him as well. _When_ he becomes genin Kakashi could teach him how to properly utilize the Sharigan. The thought made the Uchiha smile darkly.

"Now for getting back to the original question," calling them back to attention. Since Kakashi is a very strong ninja in his own right. Neither of us have a chance against him alone…but together we can at least have more of a chance to grab one of the bells, get what I'm sayin?"

Damnit. As much as Sasuke didn't like the idea of working with both of them, he couldn't argue with his logic. "Yeah I get it. So how do you wanna do this?" "Are you in Sakura?" "If Sasuke says yes then I'm all for it." "Alright here's the plan."

(End Flashback)

'Oh? It looks like I won't be able to get a chance to find out what happens next in Icha Icha' Kakashi thought as he analyzed the seriousness in his student's eyes.

" _Begin!"_

In a flash, Naruto rushed at Kakashi, knuckle knives in hand slashing down at him making Kakashi grab a kunai blocking the attack, both of them where shaking trying to overpower the other. Sasuke moved to the left waiting for Naruto to finish his attack. Unsealing his sealing scroll, His Uchiha engraved Katana poofed in existence. Grabbing the handle of the blade, he waited until he saw his chance to strike. Sakura moved right, weaving her hands to her favorite but only genjutsu she knew, " **(Kasumi Jushano no Jutsu)"**. "Naruto Move!" shouted Sasuke. Hearing the cue, he quickly got a smoke bomb and threw it into the ground making Kakashi have a coughing fit, thus getting out of range from Sakura's Genjutsu. Kakashi couldn't believe it, he was out bested by three brats, _him_. Quickly realizing he is in a low level genjutsu, he was just about break out of it when he realized that this was the **Mist Servant Technique** , as multiple black oily clones phased in and out of the ground coming dangerously close throwing random projectiles at him. To learn this Genjutsu isn't short from an impressive feat especially from a genin. "Kai!" Dispelling the Genjutsu. Only to suddenly be met with kunai and shuriken only six feet away from him.

In the span of Sakura placing the Genjutsu unto Kakashi-Sensei and for him to break out of it was three seconds, enough time for said person to escape from the genjutsu. So seeing Kakashi get stabbed made the team stay on high alert for any movement, then the 'Kakashi' poofed and become a log. _Substitution!_ They looked around, he was know where in sight. Crap! "Everyone move!" Naruto yelled. " _Too Late!"_ Sakura was then suddenly pulled neck high into dirt.

"EEEEEEK!" Sakura screamed feeling all the earthly bugs crawl around her. As soon as Kakashi got out of the dirt, Sasuke saw his chance and threw his katana perfectly aimed at the back of Kakashi's neck; the katana being several inches away, Kakashi slightly moved his head and it sored right next to him and got stabbed into a nearby tree, hearing a loud _THUNK!_ 'Damn!' Sasuke cursed.

Having no time to think, Naruto one hand sealed three shadow clones into existence. Thanks to Naruto scavenging left over kunai, shuriken and the like as a kid. He saw his fair share of ninja's learning, perfecting, and creating jutsu's. Naruto being Naruto decided to copy them from two sparring Jonin's who used it quite often in the spar. Of course he was only six years old and only learned the shadow clone technique and one low C-rank wind jutsu.

With the three shadow clones coming straight for Kakashi to try and subdue him before he made another move. Sasuke decided to end this fight with his fire technique. Familiar hand signs moved like a reflex for the young Uchiha. **(Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu)**. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto decided to unleash his wind jutsu. **(Futon: Daitoppa)** A huge fire ball came out of the Uchiha's mouth, while a crazy amount of wind came out of Uzumaki's only enhancing the Fire jutsu as it engulfed Kakashi and the clones with him. Heating up everything around it. Naruto stopped and took the time get Sakura out of the dirt.

When the fire ball died down. Nothing was in sight. "D-did you kill him?" Sakura asked worried. "No, I'm behind you." They all looked behind themselves slowly. Kakashi's eye smile showing, holding a small stick with a white flag tied to it. "Hehe I give up. I'm sure you guys figured out the real reason for this test by now". Relaxing, they all smiled and nodded in affirmative proving to Kakashi that he had picked a fine team, the burnt right sleeve as any indication. "Well you guys, Congrats you pass!" Kakashi couldn't help but eye-smile to all three.

"Yatta!" happily screamed Sakura, extremely glad to have become an official ninja and be closer with her Sasuke-kun! Sasuke gave his normal 'hmph' but gave a little smile, and Naruto grinned evilly. Finally he was moving closer to his goal. Once he gets stronger he can finally make a difference to this cursed ninja world.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said as she got closer toward Naruto making him feel uncomfortable. "What?" "Let's go celebrate at anyplace of your choosing, since you figured out the real objective of the test and made the plan for us to win." She happily exclaimed. The slowly she hanged out with Naruto, Sakura realized, the slowly he becomes more tolerably to be around with. "Right Kakashi-Sensei, we should celebrate as a Team". "Sure why not, where too Naruto." Giving Naruto the spotlight again.

"Fine, how about Ichirakus?" "Sounds good, lets gooo!"

 **(Author Notes)**

If you haven't guessed already, Sasuke already has acquired his sharigan after Itachi pulled off the massacre, I always thought it was weird that he got the sharigan at the time but never used it again until the land of wave's mission. Also Sasuke is adept with a Katana the same one that he has in manga.(he's got a lot of scrolls from deceased clansmen and women).

Sakura was decent but I plan to make her more reliable character in this fanfic. Also Kakashi will be more helpful to his students as he should've been in the first place.

Naruto slowly gaining friends but is it too late for him to change? We will see in the future. I know the fight was short but I'm hoping on improving along the way and making them longer and more intense.

Don't forget to comment, Fav/follow so I can improve the quality of the fanfic! -Dougyfresh


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay everyone, I'm a freshman in college and it's been a bit stressful lately but not to worry, your favorite author is back!_ ^_^

Again, thanks to everyone who had followed/read/favorited my story and a special thanks to the ones who gave me feedback on how to improve on my story! I really appreciate the feedback and would like to encourage you all who read to give me feedback to help further improve on this story.

Without further ado, let's get back to The Lost Ninja Chapter 3!

* * *

"Sasuke if you don't mind me asking, how'd you learn to use a Katana? You slightly surprised me when I first saw it not knowing you even knew how to use It." said Kakashi truly interested.

Sasuke stayed quite for a while questioning himself on what to say. Finally he quietly said, "My brother." Making no room for more questions as he paid for his meal and had excused himself. 'Crap, I didn't mean to make him angry' berated Kakashi to himself. Getting up and paying for his meal Kakashi left intent on apologizing not without telling Naruto and Sakura to meet him at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at seven in the morning. With their sensei gone, it was a little awkward between the blond jinchuriki and the pink konoichi. Sakura trying to get know Naruto better decided to talk to him. "So… Naruto, wh-…" she didn't get the chance as Naruto shishuned away having already paid for his meal, leaving her by her thoughts. She simply sighed, before she too paid for her meal and left Icihraku's going back home to tell her parents of the good news.

Naruto walked down the street not really caring on where to go, just letting his legs guide him. After ten minutes, he was in front of Tenten's shop. Looking up he thought, 'That "spar" with Kakashi didn't even make me break a sweat. Now that I'm a genin I guess I can take up Tenten's spar offer.' Shrugging he walked in. Upon entering the store, Naruto saw a Chinese man who looked to be in his late 30's but was extremely muscular and looked to be a possible ex-shinobi, given the scars on his arms and face. "Hello sir, can I help you?" he asked the freshly stated genin, smiling. "I'm looking for Tenten, do you know where she is?"

"Oh? What business do you have with my daughter? Mr…"

"Uzumaki Naruto" sounding proud of who he was. "Your daughter promised me if I became a genin she would spar with me".

"Well Mr. Uzumaki. The name is Ken and my daughter is out with her team right now but I'm sure she should be done very soon, if you go to training ground 10 you could catch her there." "Thank you sir" said Naruto as he quickly got out the store going to training ground 10.

"So that's the kyuubi kid huh?" Ken asked himself, watching Naruto's back as he leaves the store. Ken grins, "This'll be interesting".

Kakashi followed Sasuke all the way to his compound. Sasuke looked pretty upset to what he had said earlier as he vigorously trained with his katana and had performed many giant fireballs to let out his frustration. Seeing the skill of which Sasuke effortlessly pulled was quite impressive even for his age and it reminded Kakashi of himself after he lost his father which made Kakashi equally determined to help change Sasuke's way of revenge as that path would only bring more pain and suffering for the already broken minded child and to those around him.

Walking up behind the slightly tired teen who had sensed his presence when he got out of the tree. He decided to speak first as he got in front of Sasuke. "Look Sasuke, I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive topic for you. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to, I understand how-…" "How would you know, HUH!? You didn't see it… you didn't see it, what _he_ did to my clan….our parents". After Sasuke's outburst he longed toward Kakashi intent on inflicting some pain.

"Oi! Sasuke, I do und-…" he couldn't finish as he had to avoid several fast and deadly swings from Sasuke's katana. Sasuke's sharigan was active and spinning wildly finding an opening to attack. Kakashi wasn't trying to inflict harm to him and he knew he couldn't fight on par with him, _yet_.

"Sasuke stop it, if you continue I'll be forced to disarm you." The tone Kakashi said was low and steady, promising if this "spar" was to continue further it would end with Sasuke's defeat, even his sharigan could foresee it. "Tch" outweighing his options he sheathed his katana, sealed it in the scroll and put in a way. "Leave. And never speak of Itachi in front of me again." Was all Sasuke said before he started walking to his home.

"Sasuke I do understand how you feel. I heard your little conversation about me with the other two before our spar this morning." Hearing this Sasuke stopped. "It's true I lost everyone I ever cared about when I was young like you, and I was in the same position you are in now but the best path to take isn't revenge I should know Sasuke, it's to stay here with your friends and comrades of the Leaf and _together_ Naruto, Sakura, You and me as Team 7 can help you defeat Itachi!" Kakashi was openly pleading, a jonin pleading to a genin, but under the circumstances of determining Sasuke's future he would gladly help him choose the right path.

"…" Sasuke…was…confused. Never had he thought an S-ranked ninja would plead with him to stay in Konoha. Honestly he was flattered but Konoha may be his birth home but ever since his whole clan was slaughtered by his older brother, he feels disconnected to this place village.

"Power". Sasuke said barely above a whisper. Kakashi was barely able to hear thanks to his shinobi training. "Power, is the only thing I care about anymore, how can I achieve such power when I'm stuck here playing ninja!?" Kakashi had to choose his words carefully, the wrong words and Sasuke will be lost forever. Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke, power can be achieved easily alone by sheer willpower and determination, even if we're titled as Geniuses. Just look me, your brother, Orchimaru and you and Naruto even though he's not considered a genius by his peers." Sasuke scoffed. "But when you work together with comrades and you have precious people to protect, that's when you become truly powerful, and it took me a long time to figure that out and I want you to think about what I've said and please chose the right path, also who do you think I am? I'm an S-rank ninja, who knows thousands of Justus's and tactics I'll be sure to teach Naruto, Sakura and you some of my best techniques so don't worry about power."

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke who was looking right back at him and Kakashi simply shuffled and patted his head before shishuing away leaving Sasuke alone yet again. Well not quite as Naruto is behind the walls of the entrance of the compound lowering his chakra to the point where he can't be detected. On his way to see Tenten he had passed by the Uchiha compound to take a faster route but heard Sasuke yelling with an older man who turned out to be Kakashi and when Naruto got close he heard the pleading in Kakashi's voice and the rest after that. While it was none of his business as far as what Sasuke chose to do with his life, Naruto couldn't help but _feel_ Sasuke and him we're connected somehow and even though Naruto didn't care for Sasuke personally he knew Sasuke was a perfect asset to have when the time came in battle.

Sasuke however was still lost in thought when he was kicked back into reality by a familiar voice. "Ooooooi, duck-ass, Can. You. Hear. Me?" It was Naruto who suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke. "N-Naruto! What are you doing in _my_ compound, get out!?" "Well, I heard your little chat with sensei just now..." "How much did you hear?" angrily responded Sasuke for the dobe eavesdropping on a private conversation. "Oh you know, hear and there… but the important thing is that I wanted to tell you that what Kakashi said was true, and I mean everything single word."

"WHAT!" Sasuke was in Naruto's face in less than a second. "Sorry to break it to you Uchiha, but living the lone wolf life won't cut it, having people to protect is key to real strength. Look at me, I've lived a pretty screwed up life and hell, I wanted to leave just as bad as you do but having the Hokage in my life made me realize that I'm happy to be alive." Sasuke couldn't speak, all he could do was look at his feet. "Besides Sasuke-Chan, you'll make a fine shinobi and hey, maybe even be on par with me someday." Naruto said giving a rare smile to his comrade. Sasuke simply stared at Naruto until he started laughing. "Hahaha, what dobe _you_ being stronger than _me_ , hah please." "Let's bet on it than, we'll work twice as hard to better ourselves and Sakura too," Naruto stuck his fist out to Sasuke, Sasuke returned the fist bump intent on thinking this over the night.

While Sasuke went inside to his house, Naruto simply thought, 'damn you Kakashi, because of over hearing your speech it made me think of Hokage-jiji, is my path I set for myself wrong too?" Naruto was confused too just like Sasuke. Ever since the incident when he was 5 it left a lot of scars on him physically and mentally.

Naruto at the age of 5 wanted to go to the October 11th festival to celebrate the death of the Kyuubi from their beloved 4th Hokage. Since pretty much the whole population of Konoha was at the festival it was fun and quite scary but Naruto enjoyed it as best as he could. That's until Naruto was discovered by some drunk villagers. Naruto was found later in an alley way behind Ichiraku's unconscious, he'd been brutally attacked by 15-20 villagers with many different weapons with an inch of his life left. He was discovered by Old Man Ichiraku and was in a coma for a month in the hospital. When he awoke he was a different person entirely, no more loud-mouth, hyperactive, stupid Naruto, he trained, trained till he bled, sweat and cried in the process but he continued only with one goal in mind driving him. The destruction of Konoha. Getting older, stronger, wiser and better skilled, Naruto wanted nothing more than to see Konaha in flames but was pushed into reality with Jiji coming to visit and while Naruto never said it directly he always cherished his time with the Hokage, ever since he was a baby he's been looking out for him no matter what he did, be it a stupid prank on the Hokage monument or a pretty bad fight with other kids or stealing food when he was hungry and bored of course that was before the incident. After that he was Thee Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's soon to be worst nightmare. But now, after hearing and finding no fault with Kakashi's logic he cursed the one eyed Jonin making his head hurt from all this thinking.

"I'll think it over later, now I just wanna find Tenten and spar". Determined to have a good fight he hurried to training ground 10.

( **Training Ground 10** )

Naruto jogged all the way to the training ground to see what appeared to be two green freaks yelling about youth at each other and excessive hugging and tears also with some genjutsu type sunset for a background for when they hugged. Okay Naruto was freaked out. He quickly saw Tenten who appeared to be talking with kid a couple years older than himself who looked to be very serious and was getting a bit annoyed with Tenten talking to him.

"Yo Tenten" greeted Naruto. "Oh hi Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Just came looking for you to take you up on your offer." Neji looked at Naruto analyzing him, "What offer?" he said coldly. "Now now, Neji" said Tenten quickly trying to defuse any tension between the two. Tenten then looked at Naruto to see his forehead protector.

"You became a genin!?" Tenten said as she quickly grabbed the blond prisoner and started hugging quite hard making Naruto not breathe until the newly named teen, Neji got her to unlock her fierce grip. After regaining his breathe, he asked again if she wanted to spar, she quickly grabbed one scroll from her right thigh pouch and got into her fighting stance un-scrolling but not unsealing the unknown object. Naruto took the hint, also getting ready knowing not to underestimate this girl. The two green freaks came over, the short one wearing a green spandex suit, a black bowl cut and having huge eyebrows the tall one mirroring him but more muscular and louder. "Neji is Tenten about to do a youthful spar with this newbie?" asked the short one. Naruto's eye twitched. "Yes Lee, she is". Neji said quickly, interested on how the outcome will be. "Yosh! My youthful students, if Tenten doesn't win I'll do 1000 laps, no 5000!" The older one yelled. "That's very youthful Guy-sensei! I shall join you if Tenten loses but if she does lose I'll do 10,000 laps!" Lee said to the now known older man Guy. "Leeee!" "Guy~Sensaiiii" "Leeee!" "Guuy~Sensaiiii!" They embraced crying into each other's arms. All Naruto could do was look at them and think how weird they and their eyebrows where.

"Ah, you two aren't helping!" Tenten yelled at them for their antics. "Anyway, Naruto! Are you ready?" Naruto grinned cracking his knuckles, "what kind of question is that Tenten? I'm always ready" without delay Naruto applying chakra to his feet ran at Tenten, in a second he was in her face. She quickly dodged his lazy left hook and saw that his power was coming from his right arm as he threw an almost well placed hit to her jaw, smirking she jumped back gaining her space, got her scroll and unsealed all the hundred kunai coming extremely fast to the blond genin. Thinking quickly, one shadow clone came to the rescue as he grabbed the real Naruto and threw him out of harm's way a second later the clone poofed out of existence from being bombarded from the projectiles unleashing a giant smoke bomb to cover Naruto. "Damn" not wanting for the genin to leave her sight she unsealed her Bo staff that her father gave and trained her to use out and quickly pursued the fast blond.

"That was a bit too close for my liking." Naruto said as he had ran into the forest by the training ground to give him some cover and a tactical advantage. 'If anyone can hide and not be detected is me' thought the blond proudly. He waited for several minutes in a tall tree being covered from the leaves but heard and saw nothing unusual. He thought about moving but was silenced as a very sharp and deadly kunai came inches from his face as it made its way to the branch above him making two squirrels run very fast away from the kunai.

"Damn I thought that was him for sure" whined Tenten as she decided to check another area where she thought she saw him at. Once she was gone he sighed in relief, "hehe, almost had me."

"Who almost had you?" asked Tenten behind Naruto's ear sweetly. "Oh shiiii-…" Naruto not even sensing her presence and her _finding_ him was really odd as he contemplated that with himself as he was currently falling six stories high. 'Quite impressive Tenten, never thought she knew the shadow clone jutsu but now I got to end this spar' thought Naruto as he summoned more clones to guide him down to the ground safely. Within seconds Tenten was down there with him ready to fight. "No more running Uzumaki, this is where you lose!" Tenten was very happy Naruto noticed, 'she most love to fight?' he wasn't sure of her yet but he could tell she wasn't going down without a one move hit and that what made Naruto excited about this spar.

Tenten rushed him with her Bo staff, Naruto getting his knuckle knives got into his stance. With a strong swing to the right, Naruto quickly blocked the staff with both knives, both their arms shaking from the sheer strength, both testing each other's willpower. Naruto grinned catching Tentens surprise, as he poofed and she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. As she looked she saw a shuriken lodged into her shoulder, dropping her staff she applied what little medical jutsu she knew, "When?" she asked. "When I summoned the clones from you scaring me to guide me down I had one stay back to switch with so I could get you, didn't want to draw blood but you kind of forced me". "Heh, that's fine it wouldn't be a spar if some blood was spilled". Tenten was not fazed by the recent injury further making two people impressed. **"She's one hell of a shinobi huh, brat."** Said a low, dark voice in Naruto's mind, or that's what he thought he heard. 'Who's that?' Naruto waited for a reply but heard nothing, further making him believe that he is actually going crazy. Coming back to reality he realized to late that Tenten was gone. 'Damn it I forgot about her' he looked around but couldn't find her. 'Got to end this' he got serious all of a sudden, throwing his familiar hand seals he said "Fūton: Daitoppa" causing a big strong gust of wind to come out his mouth and because of his massive chakra reserves he destroyed all the nearby trees including Tenten's hiding spot. With her out and in the open he decided to attack, putting all his chakra to his feet he quickly got to her with his knuckle knives. In a state of disoriented and confused from being blown in a circle and landing a bit hard on the ground didn't help at all as Tenten could do was watch as what looked to be a black and orange fox with these devil red eyes come rushing at her with lighting speed looking ready to kill its prey, she closed her eyes tight. When nothing came she opened them to see Naruto with his hand stuck out in front of him gesturing her to grab it so he can pick her up. Slightly confused on just what she saw she decided to just forget it for now and accept it or be rude. Getting to her feet Naruto acknowledged her power and it made Tenten extremely happy as her dream is to become greater than that of Tsunade of one the Legendary Sannin. On the way back to her team Tenten decided to ask Naruto about what she saw.

"So Naruto when you rushed me did you use any genjutsu to alter your appearance by chance?"

"No, why would you ask me that?" "Oh, just thought I saw something when I was down, but I was confused and disoriented so it's probably nothing, haha" she laughed nervously.

"Yeah probably, truthfully I'm really bad at genjutsu and have no real talent for it unless I'm dispelling them." Tenten perked up, "I'm not good at genjutsu either, well I can perform low level techniques but that's about it, besides I'm more interested in weapons anyway." Tenten said happily, 'probably got that interest from her father?' Naruto smiled slightly but quickly composed himself as he thought about what his parents where like but his train of thought was lost as he heard a loud voice calling for Tenten. "TenTen! TenTen! How was the spar!? Did you lose?" Lee came running up asking those questions to her making her obviously mad about the outcome of the spar.

"Lee! Calm down, yes I lost but hey I almost had Naruto too." She said trying to point out that she almost had the match. "Oh you must be Naruto, my name is Rock Lee! Very nice to meet you!" Lee said as he bowed politely to Naruto. Never receiving respect like this made Naruto uncomfortable which didn't go unnoticed by Tenten. "N-Nice to meet you too, the names Uzumaki Naruto." Bowing a little sloppily but nice enough to still show respect. Lee smiled very big, "So Naruto since you beat Tenten, it's only fair that you spar against me now! Now come, face me in a youthful spar!" Lee demanded as he got into his fighting stance ready to attack at any moment. "LEE!" Lee quickly turned around forgetting about the two, "Yes Guy-sensei!" Guy came running to the three stopping right next to Lee. "Lee, it's not youthful to spar with someone when they are not at their best especially if they just now finished a spar!" Guy yelled making Lee agree to him, apologize to Naruto for being rude and Guy telling Lee to run 10,000 laps around the field for Tenten's loss. "Yes Guy-sensei!"

"So youthful Naruto who's your sensei?" Guy asked surprisingly more serious then he has seen him since he arrived. "Kakashi-sensei" he asked not finding any harm in talking with him even though he was still freaky. "Ooooh my eternal rival huh? Well he's a great shinobi and you'll do well under his youthful tutelage my young friend!" Guy said. "Uh Thanks" Naruto didn't know what to say, he felt Kakashi of all people wouldn't have a rival like Guy, would he? "Anyway it's getting late now I gotta get home now." Naruto said trying to leave. "Yeah same my dad is probably wondering where I am by now." Tenten said. "Yosh Alright, Neji and Tenten you may leave, LEE DON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU ARE DONE WITH THE 10,000 LAPS!" "YES GUY-SENSEI, ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY!" Lee shouted back crossing his line in the dirt already on his 130th lap already. "Well good luck with Kakashi though Naruto, he has a really unyouthful tendency to arrive late to everything except A-rank or higher but he means well." Guy lastly said as he left shushuing out of existence. Neji already walking to his compound Tenten decided to follow him since it's on the way to her house not without saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Good bye Naruto, I really enjoyed the spar we had and hope we can have more in the future!" Tenten hugged him then ran after Neji telling him to wait up. Naruto just stood there, thinking why his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Trying to compose himself all he could hear was the panting of Lee and his feet hitting the dirt ground. 'He's going to be problem in the future' he thought. For whatever gave Naruto that intention he couldn't agree more with it. 'Sure he's goofy and doesn't look dependable at all but I'm sure he works harder than most of us to get stronger. I feel like I will fight him seriously in the coming months.' Naruto gave Lee one last glance before walking on home forgetting about what he said.

( **Next Morning 7:48am)**

"Where's Kakashi-sensei at? He's late and Sasuke hasn't arrived at all either, I Hope he's ok." Sakura was talking to no one in particular just asking a lot of unanswered question that got annoying to listen too as one blond genin just wanted to tear his ears out. While it wasn't unusual for Kakashi to be late as Guy had said the previous day, but Sasuke being late? Then he's either dead or he didn't set his alarm to wake up...

'Oh crap, Kakashi never told him to be here and neither did I…' Naruto thought to himself figuring out that Kakashi knew he was there eavesdropping in on the conversation he had with Sasuke and was intent fo Naruto to hear what he had to say which explains why he never told Sasuke what time to be here for training since he left it for Naruto to do. "Oi Sakura, I know where Sasuke is."

( **Uchiha Compound 8:02am** )

Sakura and Naruto had arrived in front of Sasuke's house inside his compound, Sakura was against going inside Sasuke's house without his permission but it didn't take long for Naruto to convince her top come even though she's still reluctant. Naruto not really caring just opens the front door and walks right in. "Oi! Naruto you can't just walk in like that what if he hears you and thinks you're a burglar!" whispers loudly to Naruto. He just turned back to her and shrugged making her sweat drop. Steeling her nerves she walked in _the_ Uchiha Sasuke house, if it wasn't for trying to find him she would probably faint right now. Naruto using his hands to tell her to follow him upstairs and into many empty rooms made Sakura sad. "Going home to this every day, with no one to greet you, no one to feed you, just emptiness everywhere. Oh Sasuke you've lived It hard haven't you?' she said to herself remorsefully. Finally they found his room down the hall from the others. Once Naruto opened the door all they could see to Sakura's horror and Naruto's happiness was Sasuke sleeping in his bed with a cute snake plushy doll cuddled in his arms near his heart as if he was a little baby. It took all of kami and her angels to force Naruto not to unleash his laughing fit and Sakura thought it was a bit weird for a 13 year old but couldn't help but think It was pretty cute and couldn't help herself.

Imagine Sasuke's surprise as he was woken up by a loud squeal turning out to be his number one fangirl Sakura not just in his house but his room no less and Naruto being there with her didn't help as he was sporting the biggest grin as he could see and he knew in his heart that they both will not let him live down this day again as _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was found out to be still sleeping with a plushy doll at the age of 13.

* * *

Thanks for the read everyone! Hope you enjoyed it as i enjoyed making it, i can't wait to make more for you guys and hope you can give me feedback! again thanks 3 Doug


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 months since we last saw Team 7, since this time skip, they've completed approximately 92 D-rank missions having a different mission each day and completing said mission that same day. As intended Kakashi wanted all three of them to complete enough missions to show they were all capable ninjas and in the future they could get higher ranking ones including C-rank missions as genins. After the D-rank missions where completed they would spend the rest of the day training, be it individual, team-based, or strategical/tactical advances to better prepare themselves for what's to come in the coming years as Konoha ninja.

Kakashi started them off slow, gathering each of their natural affinity's from chakra paper. Naruto being wind as he already knew, Sasuke being lightning like Kakashi, and earth for Sakura. Quickly going home for scrolls Kakashi came back with two jutsus each. Naruto got one offense jutsu called, Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu which the user can create one or several and deadly wind slashes from chakra or ninja tool. His last jutsu was defense which was, Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu which gave the user easy control of wind currents in their hands which can whip up loose dust, preforming a dust storm in the area.

Sasuke having lightning but also able to perform Fire techniques from his clan made Kakashi decide to give him one lightning offense technique, Raiton: Shiden which emits purple electricity on the hand and depending on the user chakra usage they can either disable or kill there enemy. The defense technique, Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu which the user can expel chakra-infused ash that covers a wider area burning anyone who come into contact with it, it can also be used for creating a highly effective smokescreen or a deterrent from attacks.

Sakura being an earth type wasn't a problem it was her chakra, while normal control was good to see it was her chakra coils that were small and weak so Kakashi decided she had to get them stronger by taking chakra exercises, walking on water, tree's, being able to fight on top of water and creating one shadow clone. All an all, it was a pain in the ass for her but by the end of the third month, she felt stronger, her chakra coils felt better and she could perform one of the techniques given to her by Kakashi not to mention she could perform one shadow clone and fight side by side with it for a good six minutes before it dispelled. If Kakashi had one word to describe the first three months with his cute little genins it would be progress. 'They've all shown incredible progress more so Sakura then those two knuckle heads but they've all grown in their own ways but I was surprised Sasuke decided to show up these last few months, I'm guessing what I said and whatever Naruto said set him straight. Hmm, Naruto seems to be a bit more open now then he was day one as Team 7, all I can hope for is that he chose the right path too.' Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the back of the blonds head as all members of Team 7 where present in the hokage's office receiving yet another D-rank mission.

"Let's see here… Ah! Yes, here's another D-rank mission capturing Tora the cat, he's been located fleeing a local fish shop..."

"Hokage-sama please I beg you, I can't take anymore D-rank missions, and I don't think all three of us can take another one either!" begged Sakura confusing and surprising all the occupants around her. "I agree with Sakura Hokage-sama, we've almost completed 100 in the last 3 months, our team is more than qualified for-.."

"Now now students, no need to shout in front of the Hokage." Silencing up them both with his hands. 'Great, now im going to get it' Kakashi thought dreadfully as he looked at the Hokage awaiting his punishment for the outburst. The only thing that came was the Hokage's low chuckle. "You've trained a fine team no doubt Kakashi and it to me it seems they are eager to have a C-rank mission and they all look confident in there and each other's skill, what say you Kakashi? Do you think they are capable for such a mission?" They Hokage questioned awaiting Kakashi's answer. Having moved away from the two, Kakashi was next to Naruto getting stairs from 3 occupants also awaiting on his reply. Kakashi sighed.

"Hokage-sama, I'm confident on my father's name that my team is ready for this mission." Seriously swearing on his father's name was a true fact that Kaksahi believed in his team and they're skills, the Hokage happily realized. "All right Team 7, your _C-rank_ mission is to escort Tazuna a bridge builder back to his country of Wave. Come in!" The hokage shouted, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal an openly drunk old-man in his late 50's but muscular from the bridges he's built, Tazuna or what Naruto could think that was reeked of booze making Naruto clench his nose out of irritation. 'Curse my high senses' Naruto silently cursed. Since he was born Naruto always knew he was different in some way then the people of Konoha be it the steers, the abuse, the heighten senses, being an outcast from pretty much everybody.

"Huh, you'sh don't look very strong blond brat, are you'sh actually a ninja!?" Tazuna drunkenly blurted out to Naruto making him get irritated. "How about I show you-.." Kakashi stopped him, "Now Naruto, no killing the client." Sweetly stated Kakashi making Naruto stop. " when shall we depart?" Asked Kakashi politely. "The sooner the better" harshly replied Tazuna making his students look at Kakashi to see his reaction to the blatant disrespect but he showed none, "okay students, you have 30 minutes to come back to the main entrance to Konoha, dismissed."

"Hai!" they all three shouted before they vanished to their room to pack their gear.

( **Main Entrance** )

"You all ready?" Kakashi asked eye smiling to his students. With a nod of affirmative from all three, all 5 of them departed to Wave Country. The first hour was uneventful, Kakashi being the pervert he is was reading Icha Icha, Tazuna was just walking silently nervously glancing from side to side not going unnoticed by Kakashi. Sasuke was surprisingly talking to Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi noticed. Sakura of course trying to talk to him tried and somehow succeeded. 'Probably from the talk Kakashi and I had with him.' Naruto noticed as Sasuke looked quite interested in the conversation making Sakura continue on happily on whatever she was saying to him. Naruto just walked silently for the next hour until he saw a puddle on the ground confusing him since they haven't had rain for a few weeks now. Naruto looked at Kakashi trying to see if he saw it too, as always he was oblivious when reading his porn. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura yet they were both still conversing with each other not seeing the puddle. Hell, Naruto looked at Tazuna to see if he saw it but he was currently drinking some more sake not caring about anything else, damn old geezer.

Keeping on guard as they pass the puddle Naruto feels ready for anything feeling an ambush vastly approaching but nothing happened. Naruto didn't know if it was paranoia or what but the next thing he knew he felt killer intent right behind him coming fast, turning around to defend himself, all he saw was Kakashi get teared into pieces by these two ninja wearing all black clothes, both having hand gauntlets with claws with a spiked chain attached to each other but can be detached as one of the ninja ran after Tazuna. Sakura acting quick got in front of the bridge builder securing his safety with herself, kunai at the ready. But as the ninja a got closer a giant fireball came after him making him cease his attack now focusing his attention at Sasuke who was smirking awaiting to test his strength. Unscrolling his katana he dashed a little ways away making sure they were away from Sakura and the client. "Brother, don't go after him just kill the target." The missing-nin said who was near Naruto watching his brother get ready to go after Sasuke. "Gozu! Their sensei is dead, we killed him now it's just three little genin we can kill them all!" The brother of Gozu, Meizu said crazily ready to kill Sasuke as he ran off after him.

"That damn Meizu, always trying to kill everyone, anyway move brat or I will be forced to kill you, it's my orders to kill that bridge builder." Gozu said coldly trying to give the brat some chance to see another day. "You must be stupid, no chance in hell am I letting you leave here alive, I'll avenge my sensei and you'll be sorry!" Naruto yelled letting it sink in that Kakashi is dead. 'Damnit, I should've said something! I knew it, I knew it! The puddle was a genjutsu.' Naruto was angry with himself he could've prevented this from happening, Kakashi even though a major pervert was a good teacher and made him Sasuke and even Sakura get stronger, and now…now he can't tell him that.

Naruto opening his eye's saw red, he quickly grabbed his knuckle knives using one hand seal he summoned five shadow clones all performing his new jutsu, "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" All five clones started slashing their knuckle knives in the air making deadly and fast wind slashes directly at Gozu. "What! A genin doing element jutsus!?" Getting out of the way he saw no other way but to kill him, damn brat. Gozu having his hand gauntlets filled with poison and Naruto not knowing made him glee for his easy victory. Gozu flashing out of his eyes made Naruto on edge, he couldn't see him, and he looked up, not up there. He looked side to side around the forest but couldn't find him. "Two of you" Naruto pointed at the clones, "one go to this side and you go over there." The clones walked to each side of the forest each going in none dispelling. Suddenly the clone on the right dispelled releasing its memories inside Naruto, quickly he threw more giant wind slashes by himself destroying the trees. The clone on the left in the forest suddenly disappeared and Naruto looked left, just as he saw two kunai hit his remaining two clones.

"Shadow Clones won't save you y'now" Naruto suddenly felt a lot of deep scratches cutting all around his body causing Naruto to bleed around. "Damn that hurt, where the hell is this guy I can't even see him?" Naruto was trying to sense his Chakra but he was good at silencing it so he could not be detected. Naruto cursed, making split decision choice Naruto, "Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu!" outstretching his hands Naruto started to control the wind currents turning up the dust, adding a bit more chakra he made the current start going wild as he made a dust storm causing Sakura and Tazuna to back away, because of the dust it made trying to kill the blond brat harder for Gozu as he was using an invisible jutsu to conceal his physical body and lowering his chakra to the point where no genin can see him but this storm made his jutsu dispel as he couldn't concentrate with all the dust and hold the jutsu at the same time. When the storm got to the point of hardly being able to see, Gozu knew he had to leave or else. Before he could move he got held in place a shadow clone held on to him for dear life before he dispelled.

"GET OFF ME BRAT!" Gozu was hating this kid every second he fought him. Trying to kick the clone off he realized he couldn't move his other leg as another clone came to hold him down. Then a good 20 Naruto's ran in the dust storm holding Gozu down all shouting, "NOW!" Not a second later a good 10 wind slashes came at Gozu and the clones who were all smirking ready for this guy to get the same fate as Kakashi-sensei. When the dust storm and white clouds from the clones dispelling vanished Naruto saw a bloody black mess. This guy didn't even look human anymore. Naruto was about to touch the man but it turned into a log.

"Substitution!?" 'Crap I was sure I got him' Naruto was clearly losing Chakra and he felt tired and sluggish for some reason making it hard to keep his concentration. Gozu came rushing out of the woods not looking too good as he was hit by the attack but got out in time before and serious damage was dealt as his mask was broken showing the wind slash scar on his chest go to his face all bloody. "Crazy-ass kid! Now I'm _really_ gonna kill him, my poison should be in affect now, ill win this in no time." Said Gozu rushing out the forest ready to kill Naruto. Naruto was panting fast now, he's never felt _this_ tired before as he was seeing everything in two making him want to vomit. When he saw Gozu rushing him with his Gauntlet ready to pierce his heart he was truly scared. 'Come on move! Move damnit MOVE!' Naruto was trying his hardest to start moving but he couldn't as he watched a faraway two Gozu getting closer ready to kill him 'I don't want to die, I can't die.' All he could do was watch, watch as Gozu got closer having a wicked smirk. "I'm going to die…" Naruto whispered.

( **5 minutes earlier** )

Kakashi was hiding near a bush concealing his chakra intent on what his student could do in a situation like this not like he was cold-hearted as he also had to figure out who these missing-nin where targeting as it was Tazuna. Meaning that this whole mission just got complicated. Wanting to see Sasuke's fight made Kakashi giddy as he wanted to see his improvement but he just couldn't stop watching Naruto fight. 'While he was intelligent like his father and made that cute speech about avenging me, he's like his mom too always being brash and on the fly like that sand storm technique. I'm glad he inherits them so much.' Beamed Kakashi watching his fight unfold but when he saw how sluggish and how unnaturally tired he looked, it made Kakashi worry. What made it worse was that Gozu was coming at Naruto from a dangerous speed. Realizing that Kakashi better interfere if he wanted to save his sensei's son's life he better do it now. When he quickly got near them he saw an astonishing sight. Naruto wasn't feeling tired and somehow countered the gauntlet and had Gozu in a chock hold.

Walking up to Naruto eye-smiling he said, "Good job there Naruto I really thought you were dead, now you can let him go no-..." Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw made him remember the night 13 years ago, the kyuubi.

Naruto woke up on his back looking at a strange and unfamiliar ceiling. Getting up he saw what looked like to be a sewer resembling to the one they have in Konoha as he used the sewer system often as a young kid to hide from his pranks. But this tunnel being distinct as it had only one way to walk. Walking in knee deep water that wasn't cold nor hot, and didn't make his clothes or legs/feet wet. He felt drawn to the last room, upon entering it he saw a huge cage looking to be 3 stories high. "What the hell, where are am I?" What was this place… Hell?

" **hehehe"** a low but thunderous chuckle resounded through the whole place shaking it making Naruto a bit unsteady. "Oi, who are you and where are we!?" Naruto was getting impatient, if this is hell than it sucks. All of a sudden two enormous Red slitted eyes out of the darkness of the cage looking right at Naruto as if piercing his very soul. Shaking a little bit Naruto didn't know what to do, "W-who are you?" Seeing the scared brat made him happy as his big white fangs appeared as if glowing from the dark freaking out Naruto even more.

" **Who am I you ask?"** Earning a nod from the blond. **"I'm you."**

"Wait, you're me? That's not possible." **"Of course it is, I'm your pain, you sorrow, your anguish, your. Suffering"** it gleefully told him as a red bubbling chakra starts crawling out from the cage. **"I'm all of those things, in other words… I'm Darkness, you're darkness."** Its canines growing wider and wider from its smirk. The red bubbling chakra consumed Naruto, he tried to fight it but it was useless as the more he struggled the more he felt relaxed as this chakra was a the warmest blanket in the coldest of night and it had a lot of raw power which was pure evil and foul but instead it made Naruto actually like this feeling, and when Naruto realized this as he opened his eyes Kakashi was in his face trying to get him to release Gozu from his tightening grip. Releasing him he saw if he held on for any more time Gozu would be dead. "Naruto, are you all right, your eyes…" Naruto didn't realize it at first but when he looked he could see everything, as if his regular vision was hazy but this vision, he could see everything around him, every detail, every insect and animal. "I'm… fine just need to rest I guess." He looked back at Naruto and realized his eye's where back to his normal blue. 'That was strange, anyway I better tie up Gozu and check on Sasuke.' Doing just that Kakashi tied Gozu up as Sakura healed him and Naruto so he didn't die from Naruto's inflicted wounds and so Naruto can continue to keep going on this mission.

Seeing Sasuke fighting Meizu while looking like he had the upper hand made Kakashi eye-smile as he's seeing the growth in his students. Getting closer he saw Sasuke say something out of ear shot and performed the "Raiton: Shiden" as he rushed Meizu with a perfectly purple lightning in his left hand he saw Sasuke run forward and Meizu did too meaning this was the last attack. Sasuke connected his left hand to Meizu's left shoulder paralyzing his whole body as Sasuke was pierced in the gut by the gauntlet meaning curtain death as Meizu was as happy as one could be as they just got paralysed, until 'Sasuke' poofed out of existence revealing to be a shadow clone. "What!?" he couldn't say much more as Sasuke ran behind him piercing his heart from the back, his Sharingan spinning wildly. As Sasuke left him there to rot he was greeted by Kakashi, "Yo, Sasuke good fight, how do you feel?" referring to his first kill. "I'm an Uchiha, and I'm a ninja it's what we do Sensei, besides didn't you die?" Bluntly asked Sasuke. "Well I figured it a good idea to let you guys fight to test yourself and to prove me right if you guys where capable of this mission. Also how'd you learnt the shadow clone jutsu?" Eye smiled Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura? I assume they took care of the other nin and…. I learned it from Sakura…" "Oooh is that so Sasuke-chan, hehe, yeah Naruto defeated him and Sakura protected Tazuna." Leaving out the eye situation with Naruto. "You should go check on them both, Naruto's a little banged up and you could make more chit-chat with your girlfriend, Sasuke." Kakashi teased causing a small blush to form on Sasuke, "She's not my girlfriend and I will check on them, glad you're not dead sensei!" Yelled a running Sasuke as he wanted to check on his friends. Sending a ninja bird to fly back home and inform the Hokage that the mission has become a good B-rank to A-rank mission from these missing nins and to come collect one of the Demon Brothers and possible more ninja including a possible Jonin, heh this is Team 7 they can handle it no problem.

"Alright Tazuna time to explain yourself" told Kakashi as he made no room for a negotiation. Tazuna told them everything, how Wave became very poor from Gato's invasion with his thugs and money trying to force him to stop the bridge to make the country of Wave prosper again and even as far as how Gato killed his Son-in-Law in front of the whole town even his un-biological child, Tazuna's grandson Imari. "Well Team 7, what do you guys want to do?" Kakashi asked.

All three of them talked it out to each other deciding. "We-We've decided to help Tazuna and his people against Gato." Stated Naruto still a bit weak from the poison as the rest of Team 7 agreed with him further making Kakashi proud. He eye-smiled, "All right, Team 7 lets head out."

* * *

Hello all! I've had crazy ideas with this story so i've been working on it and finished it with a smile on my face! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave feedback! Again thank you and have a great day/night!


End file.
